


Twelve Other Dreams

by NapoldeInLove



Series: Three by Three [2]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: AUs Out The Wazoo, Alternate Universe, Multi, Unrepentant crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapoldeInLove/pseuds/NapoldeInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three-sentence drabbles from a prompt request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dental Floss (CLU)

“Brushing is enough, Flynn,” the likeness utility rumbled. “I don’t need to put anything between my teeth to clean it.”

Flynn shook his head and replied, “Gotta floss, CLU, or else you’ll get cavities in your teeth and then we’ll need to take you to the dentist to get them filled.”

CLU would have dismissed that threat, but Sam’s look of utter horror made him pause and wonder if it was truly so terrible a fate.


	2. Piano Fingers (Unspecified)

Flynn’s touch on the ivory keys left the the piano crooning out Fur Elise, and Bradley took several minutes to realize he hadn’t blinked or looked away from their arched movements.

The other man adjusted his glasses several times before taking them off to polish their lenses; he thought he had got off scotch free before Flynn murmured, “Like what you see?” After a few bars more, he added, “God, you turn red fast,” and Bradley had.


	3. >:) (Unspecified)

Pausing in mid-sentence, CLU looked down at his PADD only to discover he had ninety-six messages. All but one was from Radia and Jalen; each one consisted of various character combinations such as _:U_ , _:D_ , and _> :)_ and nothing more.

The remaining message, from Flynn, read, “Probably shouldn’t have taught them about emoticons.”


	4. Soft Things (CLU)

“Daaaaad,” young Sam Flynn whined, “he took my bed again.”

With a sigh, Flynn stood and walked down the hall, pausing in the doorway to watch his program squirm and rub against all of Sam’s stuffed animals and sheets. He was just about to comment on it, when CLU declared, “I need one of these,” and held aloft the User boy’s baby blanket.


	5. Sad Baby Tree Kangaroo (Gibson)

“Hey, buddy,” Gibson said, kneeling and offering his hand to the strange, reddish creature in his path; to his surprise, the small animal immediately took this as an invitation to stumble forward and attempt to bury into his jacket.

As it stared up at him with gentle, dark eyes, Gibson smiled. “You know, you look a little like my friend Jalen—he would have really liked to meet you.”


	6. Crush Discovery (CLU/Jarvis)

One of the folders in Jarvis’ support files was named “Spiders”, and CLU opened it one day out of curiosity. He immediately furrowed his brow as the only folder contained in “Spiders” turned out to be “Dead Cats”, and within “Dead Cats” was “Body Parts”; in fact, the whole thing seemed to be a chain of more and more discouragingly named folders.

When “Nickelback’s Greatest Hits” turned out to contain a neatly organized collection of images of CLU, the program burst out laughing, and had to close out before his assistant caught on.


	7. Popcorn (Ram/Popcorn)

Was it the pale outer form, or the dark interior; the light buttery taste, or the sudden puffy crunch of biting down; was it the way it could sate without filling, or the way he could eat a whole bowl without batting an eye?

As Ram approached the third day of exploring his incredible crush on popcorn, Flynn turned to the program’s User. “Kleinberg, you created a monster,” he said, but the smaller programmer laughed and stole a handful from his program’s bowl.


	8. Drop Bears (Flynn and CLU)

“These drop-bears should take care of the grid-bug problem,” Flynn said, patting CLU on the shoulder. “Just remember that everyone needs to put toothpaste behind their ears and they should be good.”

It took him an entire cycle to remember that there were no trees on the Grid for drop-bears to fall out of, but by that point it was well past April Fool’s day and CLU still flinched whenever he heard something hit the floor.


	9. Stuffed Lion (CLU)

He gripped the stuffed lion in both of his black gloved hands, staring down its muzzle to the glassy eyes, before tossing the toy not to his guards but under his bed. ”Useless piece of trash,” CLU muttered, before storming out of the room.

Jarvis found his superior several centicycles later, arms wound tightly around the stuffed creature and face buried into its mane, and wisely said nothing about it.


	10. Laser Tag (Goodies/Baddies)

Abraxas couldn’t quite get a grasp on the idea that the fight was supposed to be long range; he kept charging in and ignoring the noises from his body plate before braining the nearest member of the other team with his gun. This lead to a group meeting for Team Blue, in which they decided that using the obstacles was their only hope for survival.

When the virus swooped in for his next attack, he was promptly overtaken by what had once been a tire installation before Beck had demolished it; Sark, who was using Abraxas as a body shield, found himself sniped in the chest by Tron in the confusion.


	11. Getting Jiggy (Unspecified Brograms)

Jalen’s hands meandered along the green lines of his fellow ISO, fascinated by the way they tinted not pink like Jalen’s own but a deep and vivid Chartres blue with arousal. Gaze rising to meet Gibson’s eyes, his hands paused when he realized that the smaller program had his own dark eyes locked onto Jalen’s lips. He licked them, self-conscious, and leaned closer until he could feel the other exhaling against his mouth, until Gibson lost patience and seized the front of his cloak to close the gap between them.


	12. Cobwebs (CLU)

“Clean the attic, Flynn said,” CLU muttered, “it’d be enlightening, he said,” and it had been—on how dirty his User was, and how awful he was at staying organized. He was about to brush another cobweb out of his way when, much to his horror, he realized that the spider who had built it still lived there.

Downstairs, Flynn jumped as he heard his program shriek like a prepubescent girl.


End file.
